


Birthday

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Loki?" she asked. "When's your birthday?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

“Loki?”

They sat on the sofa, Loki reading and Rose filling out paperwork. Or at least that’s what she was supposed to be doing.

“Yes?” he replied, his eyes not leaving his book.

“When’s your birthday?”

He paused, surprised at the question. 

“Well?” she asked, prodding him with her foot.

He set his book down, turning to face her.

“On the Midgardian calendar? I’m not sure,” he answered. “Why?”

“Just wonderin’,” she said, eyes back down on her work. 

“We never celebrated it much, back ho— back in Asgard. They all had more important things to worry about, I suppose.”

He felt her look back up again, but he kept his eyes forward.

“Not even for important birthdays?”

“And what makes a birthday important?” he asked, turning back toward her with a smirk.

“You know, like sweet sixteen. Or turning thirty. The important ones!” He laughed, and she kicked him, fighting a smile. 

“I suppose some did that. Like Odin’s two thousandth, I remember hearing the stories—”

“Two thousandth?” Rose’s eyes grew wide. “Wait, how old are you?”

He drew his book up again, ignoring her. She threw her paperwork aside, and sat up.

“Loki. How old are you?”

He kept his eyes on the page, and she slid closer to him on the sofa.

“Loki.”

He’d read the same sentence about twelve times now.

“Loooooki.”

She was pressed into his side now. He sighed dramatically, raising the book to right in front of his face.

“Tell me, please.”

He made the mistake of looking down at her. She was right there, her face closer than he’d expected, her brown eyes wide, lips in a exaggerated pout. He swallowed hard, his eyes falling to her mouth.

“About five hundred,” he said in a rush, looking back up into her eyes.

She sat back, a satisfied smile on her lips.

“Was that so hard?”

He looked at her, his brow furrowed. “That doesn’t surprise you at all? Five hundred?”

“Nope,” she said, picking her papers back up and settling into the sofa, her feet coming to rest in his lap. “Not much can surprise me, mate.”

&&&

“Loki! Can you come here for a second?”

He poked his head out of his bedroom door. “Can it wait?”

“No, actually, it can’t. Please come in here.”

He rolled his eyes, following her voice into the kitchen. It was dark. He could make out Rose, her back to him, a faint light illuminating her figure.

“Rose? What—?”

“Surprise!”

She turned around, revealing the source of the light. It was a small but colorfully decorated cake, with three little candles stuck in the icing. A wax 5, followed by two 0’s.

“Happy birthday!” she said, her face lit up by the flames, bathing her features in a golden glow. She smiled up at him, and he couldn’t help smiling back, a warm feeling rising in his chest. “You didn’t know when it would be here, so I made an executive decision.”

“Rose, I— thank you.”

She set the cake down on the counter in front of him. 

“Blow out the candles and make a wish!” 

He smiled down at her, and then turned to the cake, blowing out the candles with one breath, plunging the room into darkness.

“Guess I didn’t really think that though,” Rose’s voice said, with a laugh. “Where are you?”

She reached out, feeling for him in the dark, and her hand brushed his. He caught it, intertwining their fingers.

“Here,” he said quietly.

He reached out, cupping her face, and leaned down, his forehead pressed to hers. 

“What’d you wish for?” she whispered.

He drew in a shaky breath, then leaned in, pressing his lips to hers gently. He pulled away, nervous, wishing he could see her face.

She squeezed his hand, then pulled him back in, kissing him again.

“Happy birthday, Loki.”


End file.
